


Deep Sleep

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Worried Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Worried Roronoa Zoro, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: There are consequences to Kaiyo overusing her power, and the Straw Hats learn that the hard way.
Relationships: Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Morgan Sora (OC), Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Kaiyo Garden (OC) & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hat Kaiyo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544869
Kudos: 3





	Deep Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> More about her powers can be found [here](http://aminoapps.com/p/hwl2bm)

It was a couple of months after my fight with my brother Treio, he was probably one of my toughest opponents yet and I was still getting used to my new power Invert. It’s stronger than my main power Grace, but I don’t really want to use it, I haven’t found someone who's stronger than me or time to use it.

Which would be now.

My crew and I were fighting a rival pirate crew whose name I didn’t bother to learn.

We were all spread out among the enemy ships deck and the Sunny’s, I was on the enemy ships. The pirates weren't that tough, but they proved to be a challenge.

Some of them surrounded me as I fought them with my hands and legs. Some would try and attack me from behind, but I would just parry and give them a roundhouse kick to the head or neck. Others would try to attack from the side and I would just attack them with a few punches and kicks. At one point, I got on my hands with my legs in the air and spun around in a Party Table Kick Course.

I only got scraped and hit a couple of times, but it was nothing major, so I kept fighting.

While I was fighting, my mind was in another place. I couldn’t help but think back to my fight with Treio and using Invert for the first time. It was pretty surreal at the moment, my body felt alive and hot like it was on fire. I wondered if that’s what Luffy felt when he used Second Gear.

A pirate suddenly charged me and managed to get a good cut of my upper right arm. I hissed in pain and retaliated against the pirate by rushing towards him and delivering a hard Mutton Shot to his face. The pirate flew back into a few other pirates and finally into the ship railing.

I wrapped a hand around my wound and focused energy into my hand to heal the wound. When I pulled my hand back, the cut was gone.

More pirates surrounded me, and I was starting to get tired, my breath coming out in pants as sweat masked my face and neck.

Looking around with my Haki, I found that with one move with enough power, I would be able to beat them. So, with a deep breath, allowing the pirates to close in, I suddenly dropped to my hands and concentrated power into my legs, swinging them around in very skilled and coordinated kicks. The pirates each dropped to the ground with painful groans and grunts. When I was done, every single one of them was bleeding, unconscious. I placed my feet back onto the floor and looked around at the fallen pirates, panting as the feeling of tiredness increased. I was exhausted and didn’t think I would be able to fight anymore.

“Damn it.” I sighed, turning around and ran back to the Sunny.

I jumped high in the air and landed in a low crouch in the Sunny’s railing, fatigue starting to build up. That move took some out of me.

I was about to jump down and head to the Galley when a shine caught my eye. Looking over, I could swear my heart stopped, on the lawn deck stood Sanji and Zoro, fighting other pirates a couple of feet from each other, but Zoro’s back was wide open and vulnerable and a large pirate with a big ass sword was walking towards him. My body went cold as the pirate got closer to Zoro, a manic smile on his face.

 _Scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame._ That line rang through my head as the pirate drew closer, raising his sword.

He was gonna strike Zoro! My eyes grew wider as my breath came out in short, panicked breaths. I-I didn’t know what to do! My power was drained and I was too weak to fight. But…I couldn’t let that happen to Zoro!

Activating Invert, I rushed forward and placed myself between Zoro and the pirate, giving out a yell as I summoned my shield and blocked the pirate's sword when it came down, hitting my shield with a clank!

Zoro, who turned at the sound of my yell, and the pirate stared at me in shock before I shoved the pirate back into the foremast.

I was panting heavily, my heart racing very fast, but I didn’t care, adrenaline was coursing through my veins as my eyes and marks glowed a menacing orange. I was glaring at the pirate with hate-filled eyes, making the other pirates falter and step back in fear. I could faintly hear Zoro and Sanji talking to me, but I couldn’t hear them, my ears were ringing. The large pirate stood up and covered his arms in Armament Haki.

Briefly, I wondered where Luffy was, in normal circumstances he could beat this guy in a second, no sweat, but he was on the other ship, fighting with the enemy captain probably.

The pirate suddenly rushed forward and so did I, our fists slammed together in the middle of the deck, a small shockwave passing across the deck.

We held firm against each other, our arms momentarily shaking as we glared at each other. The pirate was glaring murder at me, he obviously wasn’t expecting me to hold against his Haki.

We exchanged a few more punches before I moved out of the way, making him briefly lose balance as I appeared behind him and roundhouse kicked him in the neck. He staggered forward slightly before turning around and threw a punch at me while I was still in the air, to which I blocked by crossing my arms in front of me. His punch pushed me back to the far wall but used my momentum to land in a crouch on the wall and launch myself towards the pirate, throwing another kick to his neck and landing behind him. He stumbled forward and turned, but before he could try and defend himself, I rushed towards him and delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, sending him flying over Sunny's figurehead and into the ocean with a giant splash.

I stood there on the Sunny’s lawn deck, panting as the rival pirate crew scrambled, saying that their captain was beaten by Luffy, but I couldn’t really hear them, the only thing I could hear was my heart beating wildly in my chest as the adrenaline wore off.

My marks stopped glowing as my eyes returned to their normal blue as my heart started to calm down and exhaustion began washing over me.

“YEAH!”

“EAT IT BASTARDS!”

“WHOO!”

“YAY!”

“HAHA!”

The cheers of my Nakama drew my attention as I turned around to see them cheering and clapping each other on the backs or shoulders. They were either on the lawn deck, the upper deck or on the railing, which was where Luffy was sitting with his usual carefree smile.

Every single one of them was bleeding or bruised, looking exhausted and ready to eat and sleep for a while, and to be honest, I felt the same way.

“That was a great way to blow off steam!”

“SANJI MEAT!”

“Not now shitty rubber!”

“Luffy get down!”

“It was really cool how Kaiyo took that pirate down!”

“Yeah, that was cool!”

I wanted to say something to my crew, but I couldn’t really find myself to speak, I was too breathless to even say one word. I was tired and ready to sleep like those other times I felt exhausted after a fight.

But, this time felt different. I was exhausted beyond belief, but I felt even more tired than normal. I could feel my heart dangerously slow down even more like it was close to stopping. My breath was coming out slower and I couldn’t hear that well anymore. What was happening? I couldn’t really think straight anymore, my mind was filled with static.

_Am I dying?_

I couldn’t even find the strength to panic as I could hear my heart slow in my ears. My breaths are slowing down. The world is blurring around my vision.

“Kaiyo?”

“Hey, kid? What’s wrong?”

“Kaiyo-chan?”

“Kaiyo?”

I could barely hear my Nakama’s worried voices, they were muffled in my ears and almost drowned out by my slow heartbeats.

Everything was getting blurrier and black soon started to creep around the edges of my vision. I could faintly see my Nakama looking at me with worried expressions, Sanji had even taken a few steps towards me.

Soon, all the remaining strength left in my body left as I fell to the floor. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the temptation of sleep overcame me.

I could faintly hear my Nakama calling my name, rushing towards me as my consciousness slipped away from me and my entire being was consumed in darkness.

* * *

“KAIYO!”

We all yelled upon seeing our young Nakama collapse on the lawn deck. We all ran to her side, but Sanji got there first, taking the young Straw Hat into his arms as he stared down worriedly at her.

We all gathered around her in a worried fashion, not touching her in fear of hurting her.

“Kaiyo! Hey! Wake up!” Sanji shook her gently so as not to aggravate any wounds. He held her close as Zoro came home next to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Chopper and I kneeled next to Kaiyo and looked her over. From what I could see, she didn’t appear to be bleeding that much, only small cuts and bruises, nothing major.

“We should get her to the infirmary!” Chopper said, already running to the infirmary to get it set up. “Morgan bring Kaiyo!”

I nodded, gently taking the girl from Sanji’s arms and stood up, hurrying after Chopper but careful to not jostle Kaiyo too much. I burst into the infirmary, closing the door behind me and laid Kaiyo down onto the bed, being mindful of her wings. She didn’t move one bit, which worried me, and she was pretty pale. I gently tended to Kaiyo’s wounds and cleaned her up a bit, changing her out of her dirty shirt and jacket and into a different shirt, one that was a bit bigger.

Chopper got his stethoscope and stood next to Kaiyo, pressing it to her chest and moving every few moments, listening to her heart closely with a focused expression.

“Her heartbeats are a little slow, but they're even.” Chopper said, his furry face grim and focused. He took the stethoscope off and placed it on the back of his chair, taking a step back.

I took off my glove and hovered my hand over Kaiyo’s mouth and felt for her breath, they were so quiet and gentle and concerningly slow I almost didn’t feel them. “So is her breathing. It’s too light, shallow.” I stepped back, putting my glove back on, letting Chopper move in to look over Kaiyo again and sat down in his chair, resting my elbows on my knees.

“She wasn’t badly injured, there’s no major wounds or even internal bleeding.” The doctor said, lifting Kaiyo’s shirt to emphasize his point, showing that there were no bruises on Kaiyo’s abdomen and torso that show the clear signs of internal bleeding. “But, she didn’t faint over nothing. There has to be a reason.” He stepped away from Kaiyo and over to his desk and got out a flashlight. Chopper went back to Kaiyo’s bedside and leaned over her, gently opening one of her eyes and shining the light into it. He turned the light off and stepped back a bit, his head turned down.

“Chopper?” I asked, looking at the little doctor’s back. He didn’t say anything for a couple of moments but did turn to face me.

“Her pupils aren’t reacting, there’s no response to painful stimuli.” He said quietly, head still downcast and shoulders shaking. My own breath caught in my throat as I added it all together, unresponsive pupils, unresponsive to painful stimuli, irregular breathing.

“Damn it.” I cursed softly, resting my head in my hand.

Kaiyo was in a coma.

_Shit._

A small sniffle caught my attention and I raised my head, magenta eyes locking onto tear-filled black ones. Chopper was crying, although trying to keep them in and failing miserably. Sighing, I got onto my knees and gathered the young doctor into my arms, his small hooves clutching my jacket as he sobbed into my shoulder. I sighed again, sometimes it was easy to forget that Chopper was also a child and can still get upset about things.

After a few minutes, Chopper pulled away from the embrace and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm down.

“Sometimes people in coma’s die, what if that happens to Kaiyo?” Chopper said sadly, his gaze on the floor as he fidgeted with his hooves.

I knew this happens, how people will sometimes die or go into a vegetative state when they’re in a coma. And this could happen to Kaiyo, but I don’t even want to think about that, I didn't want Chopper to think about that. So I put a gloved hand on Chopper’s head, forcing him to look at me and gave him a comforting smile. “Listen, we don’t need to worry about that. Because we have the best doctor in the five seas with us.”

That got the right reaction I wanted to see out of Chopper, who smiled brightly and twirled around a bit. “Saying that doesn’t make me happy, bastard!” I smiled myself, glad that Chopper was feeling a bit better.

We tended to our own wounds after that and hooked Kaiyo up to a heart rate monitor and an IV with some antibiotics. We also took some of her blood for a blood test and seeing how she didn’t lose a lot of blood, she didn’t require a blood transfusion. There wasn’t really any need for an oxygen mask, as Kaiyo was breathing well on her own, aside from the shallow breaths.

About a couple hours later after Chopper and I finished the tests with Kaiyo, we exited the infirmary to see the rest of our Nakama waiting.

They were all wrapped in bandages and in new clothes, they looked extremely tired and a few of them, like Nami and Nyx, was almost half asleep but forced themselves awake upon Chopper and I’s arrival. Everyone perked up when we stepped out of the infirmary, some went to stand while others still sat on the floor, like Luffy, who was sitting on the wall next to the door, adjusted his hat to not cover his eyes anymore.

“Morgan-Kun, Chopper.” Nami sighed, moving to stand but had to be helped up by Robin, courtesy of a sprained ankle the navigator endured during the fight.

“You guys look like you’ve seen better days,” I said nonchalant, feeling extremely exhausted as I stood there after hours of work and fighting that rival pirate crew. The same for my crew, they looked almost dead.

“How’s Kaiyo? Is she okay?” Sanji asked, worry clear in his eyes and tone. He abandoned his suit shirt and jacket for a simple blue hoodie. He stood from his spot on the floor with a slight sway, which prompted Zoro, who was sitting next to the cook, to stand also in case Sanji fell.

“Kaiyo is fine, she’s not heavily injured and there’s no internal bleeding. Only minor cuts and bruises.” Chopper explained, although giving a short explanation about Kaiyo, seemingly a bit uncomfortable about telling them about her coma.

“She’s sleeping right now, but…” I trailed off, not exactly sure how to subtly tell my Nakama that our 12-year-old crewmate is in a coma. But I managed to come up with something before the pause dragged on for too long. “She probably won’t wake up for sometime…”

A couple of them didn’t really understand what I meant, while the others figured out right away what I meant. Their eyes widened and some covered their mouths, while others, like Nyx and Ryan, kept their heads down and eyes hard.

“So she’s taking a nap like Zoro?” Luffy suddenly broke the silence with his question.

**SMACK!**

While I was tired, I did have enough strength to slap my captain very hard over the top of his head. He kneeled down on all fours on the floor while gripping his head in pain, mumbling a mantra of “Ow ow ow ow ow ow…”

I glared at Luffy with my arm still raised in the air. “Goddamn idiot.” I sighed, lowering my arm while still glaring at Luffy. “She isn’t taking a nap idiot.”

“Ow.” Luffy groaned, lifting himself into a seating position and rubbing his head. “Then what’s wrong?”

“She’s in a coma idiot,” I said plainly, still glaring at my captain who only wore a confused expression.

“What’s a coma?” He asked.

We all deadpanned at our captains' question. Is he _serious?_ I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised that he doesn’t know what a coma is, but here I am, deadpanned at my captain.

**SMACK!**

Again…I hit him.

But harder this time.

“Ow.” He groaned again, sweat dropping and holding his head between his knees.

“Dumbass.” I sighed again at my captain's idiocy. “A coma is when someone is unconscious for a period of time and can’t wake up.”

“How long until she wakes up?” Nami asked, drawing my attention away from Luffy to the rest of my Nakama.

“We don’t really know.” Chopper said sadly, casting his eyes down to the floor, fidgeting his hooves.

“We can’t really know how long Kaiyo will be asleep or when she’ll wake up.” I stepped in, seeing as how Chopper couldn’t really continue. “But, she shouldn’t be in a coma for too long.”

“Is there…anything we can do?” Sanji asked, and I noticed that he looked a little pale, almost as if he was close to fainting, but Zoro noticed too and placed his hands on Sanji’s shoulders to ground him.

“There’s not much we can do, we can’t bring her out of the coma, she has to do it on her own.” Chopper explained, looking up from the floor and at Sanji.

“But we can be there for her now. Talking to her can help her come out of it faster. But, again there’s nothing else we can do.” I injected.

My crew looked down at the floor, displeased with how little help we can offer, and I don’t blame them.

“But, right now let's all go to bed, it was a long day and we need to sleep,” I said, and to prove my point, a couple of them yawned and nodded.

My crew shuffled out of the room and to their respective bunks, Sanji hesitating but with some prompting from Zoro he left with the swordsman.

Chopper and I stayed behind, watching as the last of our Nakama left. I sighed, looking down at Chopper who was almost swaying as exhaustion overtook his small body. I kneeled down to his height and put a hand on his head.

“Chopper, why don’t you go to bed,” I said. “I’ll stay with Kaiyo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” I gave him a small smile, gently pushing his back to the exit. “Now go to bed, you need it.”

The small doctor nodded tiredly, walking out of the room. I watched him leave before standing up and going back into the infirmary and taking a seat on the floor next to the bed. Brook had watch tonight up in the Crow’s Nest, so I didn’t need to worry about falling asleep.

I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling as my eyes began drooping. After a few minutes, my eyes fully closed as I gave into sleep.

  
(Here’s some art! :D)


End file.
